


Cereal - Phan

by JulienneJc



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), juliennejc - Fandom
Genre: Cereal, Funny, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 20:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5640286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulienneJc/pseuds/JulienneJc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil accuses Jule of making Cereal wrong and Dan gives in and investigates why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cereal - Phan

P.O.V: Dan

“Phil’s making fun of me!” Jule complained from the kitchen. Jule is once again hanging out with us while Jaelin's at work. The two insane human beings were loudly bickering in the kitchen. I could hear the nonsense of the argument travel to the lounge where I’m perfectly sitting in my sofa crease. 

“Phil, why are you making fun of Jule?” I called back with low amount of interest. More authorized in my illuminating electric device on my lap. 

“She’s making cereal wrong!” Phil criticized greatly with a deep hatred in his voice. 

“How the fuck did she make cere- did she burnt it? JULE YOU DON’T COOK CEREAL!”

“I didn’t burnt it!” She squawk back supplied with a giggle. Now invested with my own curiosity, I got up and investigated the crime scene. Which was the kitchen…. If you didn’t yeah.

Quickly as I entered the next room, Phil pointed to the victim! 

“See!!” He yelled. My eyes flicked, examining the perfectly fine bowl of cereal. Which was the victim.... 

“Wot?” I replied, siding with Jule. I am now confused.

“There’s nothing wrong.” Jule stated once again.

“Um, Phil, what is precisely wrong with it?” I integrated the accuser! 

“She poured the milk first!” Phil bluntly input. 

“WAAAT!” My whole world did a somersault. “Why the- you don’t just put the milk in first! That is just disrespecting the whole creations of making cereal. JUle! How dare you! That is just wrong!” I snapped. “Oh my god.”

“Wha- hey! Hey!” Jule laughed as her shield and her defense went up. She shook her head smirking before she carried out her explanation. “Fine but see if you pour the cereal and then the milk, the cereal gets all wet and becomes all soggy by the time you come around and eat it. If you pour the milk first then the cereal you only have to worry about is the first layer of cereal being soggy, since you know cereal usually piles up on another."

“That’s actually a good point. Yeah, okay fine.”

“Daaan!” Phil exclaimed. “You’re suppose to side with me!” Phil giggled.

“Sorry, love, I just can see her side.” I stated, walking carelessly back to the lounge. “Case close, not guilty!”

\--------

Phil: Wait did he say case closed? [Phil questioned once Dan left the room]

Jule: Correct…. [Jule replied a bit confused]

Phil: Am I going to jail? [Phil joked]

Jule: I don’t know, hopefully he doesn’t find out about the dead body I killed. [Jule joked back]

Phil: We really do need to hide Jerermy better! [Phil joked in an really fake accent while breaking out of character after the statement in the gap of the conversation]

Jule and Phil: [Laughing awkwardly]

Jule: What was that? [laughing]

Phil: I don’t know, I don’t know! [Laughing] ahh…. Wanna play Hey You, Pikachu?

Jule: Sure!

**Author's Note:**

> On DeviantArt, I started a goal on writing one fanfic eeryday. So, this is the Start of my journey of writing everyday! Woot woot! XD
> 
> And yes, I do pour the milk first ^^;
> 
> ~ Youtubers ~
> 
> Phil - https://www.youtube.com/user/AmazingPhil
> 
> Dan - https://www.youtube.com/user/danisnotonfire
> 
> Jule - https://www.youtube.com/user/JulienneJc


End file.
